What's in for gain?
by ShiningSoul24
Summary: Maka thinks she is good at everything, but after kissing Kid on a dare Maka realizes just how inexperienced in love she really is. She wants to explore the possibilities, but can't figure out how to start. Being the good student that she is, she gets a little help. Maka X Kid -Rated T for language.
1. Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Maka

I sighed and watched the sun slowly setting over the horizon. The trees made it hard to see clearly, but I could make out a faint ball of light through the branches. It was so nice; school was coming to an end and the last days of spring were fleeting too. It felt like the days flew by faster than any other year so far. It was almost sad in a way, almost.

The first few weeks of summer were always great, with nothing but parties, trips and all nighters with some friends to fill them up, but after that almost everyone was wishing to be back in class. At least that's how I think of it. We still had a month or so left of school and everyone was itching to go out and do something other than study so we decided to go out in the woods and roast marshmallows over a camp fire. It was peaceful, for the most part.

"Hey, who wants to see what happens if I put gasoline in the fire!" Blackstar yelled.

"Yeah go right on ahead, if we're lucky you might set yourself on fire."Soul said grinning at me. His red eyes were bright and happy as he looked into mine. I smiled back.

"I bet you 20 bucks he blows up his arm" Patty whispered to Liz. I knew I shouldn't get involved but I was not in the mood for a forest fire.

"How about you don't, its dry and you can start a forest fire like that." I said to him as I warmed my hands up to the fire. Even in June the nights got cold here.

"_It's dry and you can start a forest fire like that_," Blackstar squeaked in a high girly voice, "I mean really Maka, I'm not _that_ dumb." I felt my face get warm.

"I do _not_ talk like that!" I retorted. Man, Blackstar could just get so annoying. Tsubaki threw me a weak smile probably trying to apologize for his behavior. We all settled down and everything was quiet for a while. We had three logs around the fire, much to Kid's distaste. I sat in between Kid and Soul on the left side. Across from us over the fire was Tsubaki, Patty and Liz, Blackstar got a log all to himself. I didn't get much choice on where to sit since I was late; it was either near Soul and kid or Blackstar. At least Soul and Kid can stay quiet for longer than ten seconds. And ten seconds of peace and quiet were all we ever got.

"Let's play truth or dare guys!" Blackstar said jumping off the log and nearly falling into the fire. Soul smiled and Kid shrugged.

"Why not then. We should set up rules too so no one can chicken out." Liz said. Blackstar's eyebrows came together in a moment of thought.

"Oh I got it! If anyone chickens out they gotta run into the lake nude while we all watch!" Blackstar said laughing. I sighed and rubbed my hands together to keep them warm. I was notorious for always chickening out. Now that wasn't an option, I was in no mood to jump into a freezing lake in front of three guys. This was going to be fun. I snuck a look at Tsubaki and she was fidgeting too while Liz and Patty seemed completely comfortable. Not waiting for a response Blackstar said, "Tsubaki! Truth or dare?"

"W-what me first?" She fidgeted, I threw her a look of understanding and sympathy, "uh.. truth I guess." She answered. Blackstar thought for a moment and a smile spread on his face.

"So Tsubaki, do you have a boyfriend?" he said smiling mischievously. That kinda threw me off guard. He normally asked something along the lines of fighting or about a scenario that was likely to never occur. I looked over to Tsubaki's pink face.

"Uh… yeah I do. I thought I already told you," she answered. Liz's mouth dropped open, and Soul raised his eyebrows.

"No way Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell us? What's his name? How do you have a boyfriend and I don't." Liz said with a sour face. Tsubaki had a boyfriend! Blackstar most likely knew about it and asked to make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah I do his name's Sai." She mumbled turning red. This went on for a while, everyone asked questions about him and soon the sun finally set and it got really dark. They were going on their first date tomorrow night. The game was forgotten.

"I have an idea; let's go shopping for new clothes for Tsubaki!" Patty suggested.

"You're always looking for an excuse to go shopping, but I have to admit it is a good idea. I am in need of some new jeans too." Liz said, "Does anyone else want to come along? Maka, what about you?" Blackstar made an eww face and Soul and Kid shook their heads.

"Thanks for offering but I'd rather not. Every time I go shopping someone recognizes me as my father daughter. It's not worth the embarrassment anymore." I answered. And she shook her head in understanding. I would have loved to go shopping, but every time I did I got a reminder of my father and it ruined the whole experience.

"I'll buy you something then Maka." Tsubaki said. She didn't look too thrilled to go but she wasn't the kind of person to refuse. I said a word of thanks to her and the three of them left. I realized that it was only me, Soul, Kid and Blackstar left. Great.

"Let's keep playing then." Blackstar said. He chose Kid and he picked truth as well. I was hoping he would forget about the game.

"Who's hotter Patty or Liz?" Blackstar asked him. After a moment's thought he said, "Liz I guess, because her face is more symmetrical. I could care less though."

"Really? I think Patty better because her boobs are bigger." Blackstar said snickering. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Soul. His eyes flicked to my chest and then to a tree, pretending he hadn't done that. I elbowed him in the gut and said, "I saw that."

He didn't answer, but I tell he was trying to suppress a laugh. So, Kid dared Soul to eat the rest of the marshmallows knowing that Soul got sick every time he ate them. He ate the whole bag and nearly threw up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He said holding his stomach. I scooted over closer to Kid until my leg touched his. In normal circumstances I wouldn't have felt comfortable this close to anyone, but I didn't want to get puked on. He didn't seem to mind either.

"Fine then Blackstar truth or dare?" he said once he regained his composer. Big surprise, he picked Dare and soon he was running around the small lake naked. I tried not to look in that general direction at all and instead stared into the flames as Soul and Kid laughed.

In the half an hour it took him to run around the lake Soul threw up twice. First he darted into the bushes and it made me go green just thinking about it, so I moved to the unoccupied log, which unfortunately had a perfect view of the lake and Blackstar running at full speed. Great. I put my head in my hands and tried to settle my stomach.

A little while later Kid came over and I looked up at him.

"Again?" I asked him. He nodded and I grimaced.

"Sorry guys, but it's Kid fault remember that." Soul said when he came back.

"Alright, sorry but stay over there ok." Kid said.

Blackstar came back soon and I only looked when I was sure he had pants on.

"Maka it's your turn." He said as he put on his shirt. I knew I was going to pick truth from the start. I didn't feel like getting humiliated or hurt today.

"Do I even have to ask what you want to pick?" He said with a smile. For some reason I wanted to punch out his lights. I knew I should have swallowed my pride and picked truth but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Dare."I said simply. He smiled devilishly and I instantly regretted it. He planned this out.

"Alright them I _Dare _you to kiss Kid." He said snickering. Kiss… Kid? It took a few seconds for me to register it. I looked up at him and he was scratching his head purposely not looking me. I looked away shyly.

"Blackstar, pick something else please." I said fidgeting with my hands.

Soul snickered from across the fire. I mean, it's not like I didn't like him, he was a good friend, that's all, and I didn't want something so stupid to cause a detriment to our friendship.

"Nope, it's that or the lake. Should I help you undress?" Blackstar said. I felt his hands pulling my shirt up.

"Hey stop."I said slapping him away. Kid was really quiet.

"Uh. Kid …if it's ok with you…" I spluttered. I could feel the blush seeping into my cheeks.

"Five seconds hehe." Blackstar snickered.

"uh.. yeah I mean it's just a dare so…" Said Kid. I was sort of frozen by then. Should I lean in? He was a lot taller than me so I would have to lean up. Put my hands around his neck? How do I kiss anyway? This would be my first time; I had no idea what to do. Do I open my mouth or close it when we kiss? I felt so stupid for being so inexperienced.

Kid probably felt how hesitant I was and that I had no idea what to do, so he put a hand behind my head and leaned down tilting his head. I stopped breathing as he got closer. His lips met mine before I was ready and I felt his tongue in my mouth.

Five seconds seemed to last forever. I was too aware of his closeness to me and the hand behind my head to really do anything. So I sat there and didn't move as he kissed me. Finally he let go and pulled away.

Blackstar raised his eyebrows at me.

"Happy." I said half-heartedly. I looked over at Kid and he looked away. I wondered what he was thinking. I hope I hadn't stolen his first kiss. I had to admit though; looking back he was a good kisser. He knew exactly what to do so that meant he must have done it before.

"Alright then it's my turn. Blackstar, truth or dare." I said throwing him a look of pure hatred.

"Dare." He said in a carefree voice. I didn't even have to think about it.

"I _dare_ you to kiss Soul." I said as sweetly as I could. There was a look of horror on Soul's face. I felt a bit guilty, but it quickly subsided. It would be payback for laughing at my chest, like killing two birds with one stone.

"Come on Maka, I'm sorry for before, please pick something else for him." Soul pleaded. I snuck a look at Kid and he was smiling too. Payback time.

"Five seconds." Kid said and we burst out laughing. Black star just stood there for a few seconds thinking. Then he walked up in front of me. I wondered what he was doing, was he going to hit me or something.

"I'd rather not, for Soul's sake that is." He said

"Thank you so much." Soul said relived. Something was off though; Blackstar was smiling when he should have been sulking about jumping into a freezing lake. He suddenly pulled down his pants with his boxers. Oh my Death. He was just a few feet away from me. My face felt hot and I turned away as fast as I could, but what was seen could not be unseen.

"Not cool dude." Kid said. Probably trying to make me feel better, but I could hear the suppressed laugh in his voice.

"Time to jump in I guess." Blackstar said. I didn't even look to see if he actually did it. I put my face in my hands trying to calm down. I was not expecting that. I heard Soul laughing and decided I would put pink dye in his shampoo when we got home. He deserved it. Blackstar finally came back whooping.

"Damn it's cold. Someone hand me my clothes." He said. I refused to look until I was sure he was completely dressed. He was shaking from the cold, I couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked me and I blushed again, clenching my fists. I wanted so badly to punch that face of his.

"Hey guys let's go eat something." Soul suggested. He probably felt the tension too. I nodded. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning; excluding the six marshmallows I had hours ago. I was in the mood for food, well I was in the mood for anything that would take my mind off what happened.

"Where do you guys wanna go? Oh I know what about that new place that just opened up on the corner? I heard the foods great." Blackstar said getting up. It seemed like everything was forgotten already. I put out the fire and started to walk back.

The walk to the road was long and soon my teeth were chattering. It got cold here even in June, and my short skirt and spaghetti strap tee weren't helping. I missed the warmth of the fire already.

When we got to the road we parted. I went on Soul's motorcycle while Kid took a skateboard. Blackstar said he knew a short cut so he walked. We meet up at the restaurant a few minutes later.

It was a nice place but with Kid sitting in front of me I couldn't really concentrate of the food or atmosphere. I lost my appetite too because the only thing I could think of was kissing him. I ended up eating half of my order of fries. When everyone was done we started out home.

"Hey Maka, I'm gonna stay over at Blackstar's place tonight if that's cool with you." Soul said before going. He knew I wasn't in a great mood and I would take it out on him when we got back.

"Yeah, it's fine don't worry I can walk it's not too far from here. I'll be fine, have fun." I said, trying to sound like nothing was bothering me.

"Cool then let's go."Blackstar and Soul walked in the other direction.

I realized Kid was still here and he was waiting for me.

"You don't have to walk me home you know, I know where I live." I said turning away so he wouldn't notice the pink in my cheeks. Secretly I was hoping he would. The walk home was long and boring from here and I didn't mind someone keeping me company, but I would never admit it.

"It's ok, I live down this way too, so it wouldn't be too much trouble." He said with a smile. I returned it and we walked down the street in an awkward silence.

It would have been really embarrassing if I wasn't so cold. My clothes weren't doing me any justice and the constant chill from the wind sent shivers down my spine. I was so focused on the cold that I didn't notice Kid had taken off his sweatshirt and was handing it to me.

"Here, I can tell you're really cold so you can wear it." He said with a smile again. I never noticed but his smile was so… perfect.

"Uh… you sure you won't be cold?" I asked him trying my hardest not to shiver or blush, but I failed at both.

"Yeah I'm fine. Take it." I was too frozen to refuse it. I slipped it on and instantly turned warmer.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He put down his skateboard and said,

"Hop on, it will be faster." he took one look at my reluctant face and said, "Don't worry I won't let you fall. Just hold on." I was someone who preferred to walk, mainly because of many painful incidents on Soul's motorcycle.

I'm not sure why but I stepped on it and put my hands around his waist uncertainly, leaning in close. All of a sudden we began to move and let me tell you it was nothing like riding a motorcycle. I felt scared so I held on tighter to him, because of the fear all my embarrassment disappeared and all I was focused on was not falling off. The ride was way too long for my liking, even though we got to my apartment in less than three minutes.

When we finally stopped I got off and resisted the urge to kiss the ground. He chuckled and said,

"How was the ride?"

"Never again okay." I responded with a smile. I was shaking again, but I wasn't sure if it was cold, embarrassment or fear, maybe a combination?

"Well, I better go then. Bye, see you at the academy on Monday." He waved and I waved back weakly.

"Yeah ok see you." I said and walked inside my apartment. I fell back against the door once I got in. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I had a strange feeling, almost as if I was flying, soaring overhead. I told myself it was from the ride. Yeah that's right. I looked down and noticed I still had on his sweatshirt. It had the signature skull of a shinigami and was perfectly symmetrical in every way. My heart started to beat even faster just from looking at it. I was really confused._ What was happening?_

**Well, what did you think? Please review whether you liked it or not, I'd really appreciate it if you did. I'm thinking of adding a few more chapters onto it if you guys liked it. Just a few things: the 'skateboard' kid road was actually the strange hovering thing he always rides. For lack of a better word to use I just put it as skateboard. Anyway, thanks for reading :) **


	2. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

I woke up an hour late on Monday and had to rush to get dressed. I wondered why Soul didn't wake me up.

I walked to his door and peered in, he was still sleeping.

"Get up we gotta go to the academy Soul." I shouted at him.

"Ten more minutes." he said sleepily. I resisted the urge to pull the blankets off of him.

"We only have ten minutes before class starts so hurry up." This did the trick.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he said annoyed. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he was squinting at the light.

"I just woke up too." I walked out, changed into my usual clothes and waited by the door for him. Remembering Kid's sweatshirt I ran into my room and got it from under my bed. I spent most of the weekend contemplating whether or not I should drop by his house and give it to him. Out of sheer embarrassment I decided on no.

"Come on Maka we gotta go." Soul said as I came out of my room. He wore this usual attire and looked half asleep. Wow, he woke up fast. His eyes flickered down to the sweatshirt and I turned away blushing, holding it behind me so he wouldn't see. Thankfully he didn't ask about it.

We made to the academy in record time. We weren't even late to class, though now that I think about it I wish we had been. We had one of those boring lessons that we all heard before about soul resonance. The last five minutes seemed to drag on, I even stopped taking notes.

Sid wasn't enjoying it either and he was normally the one who got excited about lessons. I looked over to Soul and he was etching something into the desk. Blackstar was sleeping behind me, snoring loudly, Liz was doing her makeup and Patty painting her nails. Tsubaki was starring at the wall, her face propped up with one hand. I wonder if she was thinking of Sai. I wanted to ask her how her date went. I resisted the urge to look over at kid and tried to focus on whatever Sid was talking about, but my mind felt too groggy.

At long last the bell rang and everyone filed out. I stretched and ran up to Tsubaki.

"So Tsubaki, how did your date go?" I asked her. She blushed a bit then smiled.

"It was great, we went to the movies and for ice cream-" She was cut off by Liz who ran up behind us.

"Don't forget the kiss!" she said nudging her. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh, yeah, that too." She answered shyly. They went on to tell me everything that happened. Tsubaki already told Liz and Patty everything so they added in anything they forgot. Our next class was in an hour so we sat on the front steps of the academy just talking about the date. I was truly happy for her, though secretly jealous. I always wanted a prince charming too and I couldn't help but to be a bit sad, it seemed like everyone I knew had some experience with love except me. Even Soul had a girlfriend!

"Anyway Maka how was Friday with everyone?" Tsubaki asked me, "I noticed Soul slept over at our place."I didn't really know what to say. Should I tell them what happened? Tsubaki knew something was up, so I couldn't lie. Whenever we fought Soul ended up staying at their apartment so she knew something was wrong just from that. For all I knew the boys could have told her already, but she didn't seem like the kind of person who would ask me that to make me uncomfortable.

"Uh... it was … interesting." was all I said. She didn't inquire farther, thankfully. I played with the sleeve of Kid's sweatshirt nervously. Liz looked over and said,

"Hey, isn't that Kid's sweatshirt?"

"Yeah it is, why do you have it Maka- wait nooo," said Patty. My face flushed.

"No, it's not like that. Uh, Kid took me home after and I was cold so he lent it to me and I kinda forgot to give it back," I said hurryingly. I looked away and twisted my pigtail, it was a nervous habit.

"Did anything else happen," asked Liz raising her eyebrows.

"You can tell us Maka, did something happen?" Tsubaki asked, she looked a bit concerned as usual. Now she knew I was holding something back.

"Kinda, but it's not that important." I answered fidgeting with my hands. Then a shadow passed over us and we all turned back. My stomach sank, it was Soul and Blackstar. No they couldn't have heard what I said. Blackstar grinned at us and said,

"Not important! How's your first kiss not important!" Liz and Patty's jaws dropped. Tsubaki looked almost shocked. My stomach dropped.

"No way Maka, you and Kid are a thing! Why didn't you tell us Maka?" Liz said sounding a bit hurt. Blackstar suppressed a laugh, and I turned red.

"We're not a _thing_ it was some stupid dare Blackstar set up." I mumbled blushing profusely. They all nodded in understanding, but I could tell they were holding back smiles. I looked away and ignored them focusing intently on a crack on the stairs.

"Come on Maka, don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Kid probably did," he said with a smile, "What about the _view_ did you enjoy that?" he and Soul Burst out laughing. Soul doubled over and tears streamed down his face. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty looked completely lost. I blushed even more.

I had enough of this the anger bubbled up in me to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. It was really an impulsive decision. I didn't actually mean to but all the suppressed anger and weird emotion I have been having lately came out. I jumped up and punched Blackstar in the face. He didn't even stumble, but at least it shut him up.

"What the hell Maka, can't you take a joke?" He said with anger, rubbing his jaw. I had enough of his 'jokes' because they weren't funny to me. I wanted to say that but decided against it because tears started to well up in my eyes. I wanted to say a lot of things to him but I didn't know how to start. I don't know why I felt like crying, but I did. I felt like a little kid running away instead of facing my problems. I grabbed Kid's sweatshirt and ran up the steps into the school. As I ran up I heard Blackstar say,

"What's her problem today, it was just a joke."

"What really happened on Friday?" Someone asked but I couldn't make out the voice. My tears came out too fast. I ran inside and started up to the second floor, knocking in people accidentally. I was almost at the top of the stairs when I hit something, no rather some_one_. We both fell to the ground and hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should be more careful." I mumbled. I didn't even know who I hit. I rolled off of whoever I was onto of and sat up. I looked up at the outstretched hand and then up at the face. My stomach did a back flip. It was Kid. I instantly blushed and grabbed his hand so he could pull me up.

"Hey, what's wrong Maka?" He asked. Crap, I forgot I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears. I looked up and he looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh it's nothing… anyway here's your sweatshirt. Sorry about taking it, I kinda forgot to give it back." I said shyly. I hope I wasn't blushing again. He smiled and took from my hands.

"Thanks," he said after a second, frowning slightly. Was he upset about me taking it? "But really what's wrong? Did something happen?" I thought about telling him about Blackstar's comments but decided against it. I didn't want to sound weak.

"No, nothing happened, I'm fine." I said weakly. I doubted I sounded the least bit convincing. I started up the stairs slowly and proving my point for me he reached out for my hand, which I quickly swung away so he couldn't take it.

"Anyway I have to go, see you." I said as I bounded up the remainder of the steps into the next floor. I felt guilty for leaving him without any explanation but I really didn't want to talk about it, especially with Kid. I didn't know what to do now. Usually I sat outside with Liz and Patty and talked with them, but I didn't feel like talking to them especially with Blackstar and Soul around.

So after some random wandering I went into the library, it was the only place here that I felt truly welcome. The smell of paper and old books really brought up my mood.

"Hey Maka!" shouted James from the counter. I smiled and waved back to him. He was one of the nicest people I've ever meet. He had one of those gregarious personalities and went out of his way to help anyone. He was truly a selfless person. He worked in the library in between classes and even on the weekends for free. I would always hear the other girls talking about how good looking or nice he was and how he would make the perfect boyfriend, but he never asked any girls out and politely declined any offers saying he was too busy and he would feel guilty for not being completely commited.

"So do you need anything in particular?" he said with a smile. I shook my head and answered,

"Nah, just killing time, but thanks anyway."

"Alright then if you need anything just shout." He said returning to sorting something. I walked over the towering bookcases and just walked past them, occasionally stopping to skim through a book that caught my eye.

"Hello, would you like anything?" I heard James say I turned around and peered around the bookcase to see who came in. Great, it was Blackstar and Soul. What did they want? The only reason they stepped foot in here was if they were forced to clean or if they were looking for me.

"Hey did you happen to see Maka lately?" Soul asked.

"Oh yeah… she's right-" he caught sight of me flailing my arms and shaking my head, mouthing NO, "I mean you just missed her. Wait come here I need your opinion on a color to paint the upstairs portion of the library. I swear it will only take a minute."

I ran out quietly with a nod of thanks to James. I would go and thank him properly later but now all I wanted to do was get as far from them as possible.

I walked aimlessly around the halls for the next fifteen minutes. There were only ten minutes left of break and I decided that I should start heading back to class. To be honest I had no idea where I was. There was no one on this floor and most of the doors here were locked. I checked inside doors to try to find a window so I could look at school grounds and look for landmarks so I at least knew what side of the school I was on. Most of the doors were locked and those that weren't only housed windowless classrooms or supply closets. I peered into an empty closet hoping to find a key or something to open these doors. I really didn't want to be late for class and have to say that I got lost. I heard a voice behind me just as I was about to close the closet and start walking around to find a familiar stair case.

"Hey Maka, we finally found you." Someone said from behind me. I whipped around and there was Soul and Blackstar.

"Will you stop it already, haven't you embarrassed me enough?" I nearly shouted at them both.

"Calm yourself, Blackstar's here to talk to you that's all ok so just listen a-" I cut Soul off

"Why the hell should I listen to either of you jerks, you guys have been nothing but- AHHH!" I screamed as Soul pushed me into the closet along with Blackstar. I heard the click of a lock followed by pounding of Blackstar's fists on the metal door.

"Not cool, Soul let us out now." Blackstar yelled.

"Not until you guys make up or something, I'll be back later." Blackstar shouted obscenities at his fading footsteps.

"Screaming won't help and kicking the door down won't either, it's made of metal stupid." I said to him as he beat the door. He turned to face and I could faintly make out his features in the dark.

"Then what, just sit here and wait?"

"What other option do we have?" I said. The closet was really cramped to begin with and Blackstar wasn't helping. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. There wasn't much to look at besides walls and dust and soon the boredom was overwhelming.

"UHH" I said giving the door a frustrated kick. My foot throbbed now, at least it took away some of the boredom. I eventually sat down and soon so did Blackstar, to my distaste. I thought back to how we got into this. Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut and listened to what they had to say we wouldn't be here. I felt bad about hitting him too. Maybe I was being a bit harsh, I mean they didn't really do much to me now that I think of it, and certainly they didn't do anything that should have made me cry. In spite of myself I nudged him.

"What now?" he said obviously upset. I pulled on my hair and mumbled,

"Sorry."

"What, speak clearly I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry ok, for overreacting and hitting you and being such an ass to you." I could feel the blush making its way up onto my face. It was a good thing it was dark. Blackstar didn't respond for a few seconds and then finally said,

"Whatever, you punch like girl anyway…" I bit back a bitter comment and we sat in silence for a long time. I thought about Tsubaki and wondered what sai was like. Probably some dream guy, I thought sadly. I wish I was in a closet with a guy like that, not with someone like Blackstar.

"Can I ask you something," Blackstar asked interrupting my thinking. I shrugged first and then remembered he couldn't see me in the dark.

"Sure." I answered. There was a few seconds of silence, and then,

"Was kid really your first kiss?" He asked a bit shyly. I felt my face heat up again. Why was he asking me something like this? I felt embarrassed to say yes, but knew that if I lied he wouldn't believe me.

"Y-yeah" I stammered trying to sound like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry then, I didn't mean for something like that to happen, I mean I didn't know and I feel bad. Oh and also about me showing you my-"

"Whatever, it's fine. It doesn't bother me that much, I mean about the kissing thing." I said trying to sound convincing and carefree.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't had my first kiss yet." He said. I was a bit taken aback by that. Blackstar never kissed anyone? Sure could be annoying and coincided at times, but you wouldn't believe the amount of girls that swoon for him. Does he not notice them watching while he practices outside the school, or when they follow him around in the halls.

"Why not? Don't tell me a girl has never asked you out before." I said. The last part wasn't really a question, but he answered me anyway.

"Yeah, I have a lot, but I don't want to get serious until I know it's the right person." Wow, he was deep. I never thought of him having the capability to be this thoughtful about something. It really made me wonder why Kid's kiss hadn't bothered me that much, I mean it did make it uncomfortable to be around him, but other than a meager amount of embarrassment everything was fine between us, like it had never happened. I mean, if Blackstar felt this strongly on this topic, why didn't I? Maybe because I was so inexperienced, no one has even asked me out and I have never fallen in love with anyone before, maybe Blackstar had.

"It must be nice you know, to have girls falling for you all the time." I whispered, "Forget crushes or whatever, no guy has ever given me a second glance." I don't know why I said it, now I wish to take it back. I hate talking about my feelings because it's always awkward to me. I never understood how people could talk so freely about something so personal, but now I understood, you just needed to find someone willing to listen. I nervously scratched my face, half hoping he hadn't heard.

"You really feel like that, Maka? It's not that great though, the girls who always follow me and watch, I don't feel as if they like me for me, they like what I accomplished and my story. I know it's kinda out of character for me but I really feel like that, like their looking at me for my accomplishments instead of me as a person. Haha it's kinda funny too, I'm supposed to surpass god and I get upset over something so small." Before I could think of anything to say the door flew open and I shielded my eyes from the light.

"So, you guys make up or do you need a few more hours alone." Soul said with a grin. Tsubaki was behind him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah I guess you could say we made up." Blackstar said from behind me. To prove his point he draped his arm around me.

"See everything's fine now." He said with a stupid grin on his face. I rolled my eyes trying to hide the fact that my face was turning pink again.

"Alright then, who wants to play some basketball?" Blackstar yelled. Everyone agreed and I smiled. Honestly I would rather still be in that closet, but I didn't want to be a bad sport, "then Maka, you find Kid and I'll get Liz and Patty." He threw me an evil look.

I use to think some people just can't change, but as I watched the three of them walk down the hall Blackstar looked back, threw me a smile and waved his hand signaling me to follow them. It was then that I realized that I had been right; people can't change, and for those times that you think they do, they really don't. The only thing that changes is your perspective.

**So? What did you think? As always, thanks for the support and thanks for reading! Please review, it really helps me. Until next time then! :)**

**~ShiningSoul24**


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

"What about this one?" asked Liz, holding up a bright pink bikini. You've got to be kidding me. It could hardly be called a swim suit, it was so… small. I looked overhead at the board that displayed which department we were in. It said women's alright.

"Uh… I'm looking for something a bit more modest, but thanks for trying," I tried to sound polite, she did after all offer to buy me a new swim suit for the trip tomorrow, but her choices really started to annoy me a bit. I don't think she understood that we had completely different body types.

With summer finally starting we had decided to plan a week-long trip to the coast. That meant a whole week of beaches, hotels, spas and sleeping in, I could hardly wait! But first I needed a new swim suit.

The choices seemed endless, racks were placed everywhere leaving you with such a narrow opening to walk through I had to turn sideways to get anywhere. Despite the many choices I still couldn't find one I liked, maybe the problem was that the only size they carried was extra small. There was a one piece with flowers that really caught my eye but I think Liz would have thrown a fit if I had even mentioned it. Liz didn't seem to have much luck either. She picked one up after another and quickly put them back in a frustrated manner.

The hours of searching turned up to be fruitless, I found nothing I liked and Liz wasn't being much help. I sat on a bench outside the changing rooms and waited for Liz to try something on. The door opened and she came out wearing a tight green bikini. It looked great on her, just like the previous ten she tried on.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"It looks good, the best one so far I think," I replied. I lost interest in this two hours ago and despite my protests that we should call it a day she refused saying that shopping was an art and you had to be committed to it. She went on about all the problems about it, but I stopped listening and I thought about how nice the ocean would be when we got there. I could almost feel the warm sun on my back and the sand beneath my toes…

"Maka, you know I'm not holding you hostage or anything," Liz said breaking me out of my daydream.

"Sorry, what was that? I was thinking of something else," I replied.

"You can leave now, I'll pick something nice out for you okay?" she answered with a smile. She must of seen the uncertainty on my face because she quickly added, "I'll make sure it something you'd wear. I promise I won't pick something to revealing or bright or anything."

After a small argument, (in which Liz won), I started back to our apartment uncertainly. It wasn't that I don't trust Liz; the problem was that we had completely different opinions about topics such as these. I sighed and hoped she understood what I meant by modest.

The beach was more wonderful than I remembered. The sand seemed to glow and the water shimmer, it was almost paradise. It would have been if Blackstar hadn't come along. Originally it was only suppose to be me, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty but somehow the guys found out and they tagged along without asking.

We spread out our towels and umbrellas only feet from the water. I sat on a blue towel and watched everyone getting settled, Tsubaki came and sat down next to me.

"I'm going swimming! Who's coming?" Blackstar said taking his shirt off.

"Wait up I'm coming too," Soul yelled as Blackstar ran toward the waves.

"One second, I just need to get this right," Kid said as he tried to set down the towel perfectly so no sand was on it. With a satisfied smile he pulled off his shirt and I couldn't help but to stare. He looked over to me and I quickly averted my eyes hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Let's go and change Maka." Tsubaki said. We walked to the changing booths and I tapped Liz on the shoulder and asked,

"Uh, do you have my bathing suit?" She handed me her bag and told me it was somewhere on the bottom. I went into the changing both. It smelled so much like wood and salt water I could almost taste it. I shifted things around until I found it. It was exactly what I told her _not _to get. I put it on anyway, not having much of a choice. I looked into the stained mirror in the corner and almost moaned. It was a strapless yellow bikini that barely covered anything.

I walked out and meet up with everyone outside of the changing rooms.

"Liz! I thought I told you to get me something more dulled down," I said and she smiled sweetly.

"I was going to but you'll never get noticed wearing the stuff you were picking out, I helping you believe me."

"Who said I wanted to get noticed," I mumbled as we walked back to where we had our beach towels. Liz bought the green one after all and she looked stunning. Tsubaki had on the blue bikini she would always wear, it showed off enough for her to look good, but it was modest at the same time. Patty wore the same kind of strapless swim suit as me but it had more sparkles and ruffles and it actually suited her.

"If it makes you feel better I really like it," Tsubaki commented. I gave her a weak smile as we walked back.

As we got closer to the water we all stopped to watch the scene that was unfolding in front of us. For an unknown reason Soul was trying to dunk Blackstar and they got into a fight with Kid in the middle trying to break it up. This went on for a few minutes and after some headlocks and attempted drowning Blackstar came running out of the water with someone's trunks in his hand. I smiled at the red and white trunks, they were Soul's.

"Damn you, give them back Blackstar," Soul shouted, making sure the water was above waist high.

"Come and get 'em then!" he yelled back and then doubling over in laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out!"

"Just try," Blackstar answered. I saw Kid wading back through the water to us. I looked away shyly as he came nearer. He stood right next to me leaned over and asked,

"Should we help him?" I looked up and smiled mischievously,

"Let's wait a few more minutes and see what happens," I answered. We watched as Soul waved his arms and shouted obscenities at us. Blackstar was laughing his head off, flaunting the trunks in a way that infuriated him even more.

"Just give them back Blackstar," Tsubaki pleaded with him. He refused and Tsubaki being her kind self went up to Soul and handed him a towel. They both made their way back to us from the water, Soul had a murderous stare aimed at Blackstar.

Long story short, they fought over the trunks until I had enough and Maka-chopped them both. Soul got back his trunks and Blackstar was still laughing over what had happened.

Once Blackstar had calmed down he looked over to me and said,

"What are you wearing Maka?" Of course everyone then turned over to me, I blushed and crossed my arms feeling utterly exposed.

"Something I bought her, what do you guys think? I think it suits her," Liz answered for me. Blackstar laughed as I predicted, and I could see Soul trying to suppress a grin. I really didn't care what they thought. We all went our separate ways then; Patty was building sand castles while Liz tanned. I sat near them and watched Kid pick up shells and toss them away, probably looking for one completely symmetrical.

I never really noticed how good looking he was. I felt my eyes drawn to him, and every time I looked away they went back to him. I guess I was being too obvious because Liz asked,

"Why are you starring at Kid?" I purposely turned away and starred into the water instead, but I knew the damage was done.

"No reason," I responded. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?"

"Of course not," I answered a bit too fast. I blushed despite myself. Then I began to wonder, was this what it felt like to like somebody? I got butterflies whenever I talked to him and I always blushed while I was around him. I looked away in embarrassment. She raised her eye brows but didn't question me further.

All of a sudden Liz hit my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she pointed at three guys in front of us at the water's edge. I understood instantly, they were _very_ good looking. They were all in swim trunks and held skim boards, by the looks of it they were all joking around and nudging each other, occasionally looking at us.

"They're looking at us!" Liz squeaked, "Come on let's go talk to them." I looked over to Kid, who was still picking up shells and throwing them in frustration. I sighed.

"Why? Do we have to? I'm comfortable here and they look fine, let's not interfere…" My objections were cut short, Liz pulled me up and I had a felt that she would drag me there if I didn't comply.

I walked over tensely, while Liz looked completely comfortable. When we were a few feet from them they all turned and faced us.

"Hey! Are you guys from around here?" Liz asked with a flip of her hair. There were two brown haired boys and a blond. They were equally stunning, almost as if they had come out of one of Blaire's magazines.

"Yeah, lived here all our lives," the blond one said with a dazzling white smile, "what about you two? You don't look from around here."

"We're from Death City, I'm sure you've heard of it," Liz answered. He raised an eye brow and the other two looked surprised.

"Really? Like _the _Death City? With meisters and weapons?" He asked a bit wide-eyed.

"Yep that's the place," Liz said with a smile, "I'm a weapon and Maka's a meister." He looked over to me and smiled. I looked down at my feet shyly.

"So you guys are partners?" The dark brown haired one on this right asked us, he a slight accent, but I couldn't tell from where.

"No, we're just friends, our partners are somewhere over there." I answered finally finding my voice. I gestured over to the rest of group behind us. Patty had made a giraffe out of sand somehow and now was kicking it repeatedly, Kid was now chuckling shells into the water in frustration, and Soul and Blackstar were grappling on the ground with a troubled Tsubaki not far behind.

"We're the normal ones," she quickly added at their confused expressions. They smiled and the other boy who had yet to talk asked us,

"So, I know you're Maka," he said looking at me. I gave him a polite smile, "And who are you?"

"Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz," she responded still smiling, "and who might you be?"

"Shane," the blond one said, "That's Tony, and Nate." He said. Tony was the dark haired boy with the accent and Nate was the remaining one, "Do you know how to skim board?" He asked us.

I shook my head and Liz said no, "Then how about we show you?"

"Sure, sounds fun!" she said cheerfully, I felt a bit apprehensive. Memories from Kid' skateboard came flying back.

"No thanks I have a bad experience with things like this." I said a bit hesitantly. Liz elbowed me.

"I won't let you fall." Tony said with a smile. I reluctantly agreed only to be polite, I would rather be back in class right know, but I didn't want to ruin it for Liz. For the ten minutes they told about the different ways to bend your knees and lean. I theory it all seemed simple, but I knew better than that. Liz looked to be more focused on them instead of how to actually do it. After one last demonstration it was our turn.

"Who first?" the Shane asked. Liz volunteered eagerly and soon after a few tries she had it down pat, well except for the stopping part, she would fall and Shane would catch her and they would end up laughing in each other's arms.

"Let's go over here Tony gestured toward where Kid was. I nodded and followed him as he searched for a good spot. I heard Liz and Shane laughing behind us,

"Ok then, so run, throw it down and jump," he said and I nodded. I had a strange premonition that this wouldn't end well. I did exactly as he said, up as the saying goes, it's easier said than done. The first few seconds were great, but then as the tide came out I lost my balance. I had so much momentum going that the board slipped from under me before I could I put my legs out, ultimately causing me to do a face plant into the sand and water. I got up on my hands and knees spitting out salt and water.

"You okay? That was a pretty hard fall," Tony asked worryingly.

"Fine, the fall wasn't too bad," I answered, "but not to rude or anything, I don't think I want to try again." He laughed for some reason and I acknowledged it with a smile. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it as he pulled me up. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Kid watching us. I blushed without meaning to as I saw him headed this way. I suppressed the urge to fix my hair as he walked over.

"Hey you're scraped up pretty bad," Nate said and I looked down. My knees were all cut up from the broken shells and my elbows weren't lucky enough to survive the fall unscathed either. All in all, it was merely a minor discomfort compared to all the other times I had gotten hurt, they were only minor scratches.

"Oh, yeah I guess, it's not too bad though; only a few scrapes," he had a strange expression on almost like disbelief maybe, so I explained, "Stuff like this isn't worth even mentioning when you're a meister or weapon. We fight all the time so you get used to stuff like this."

"You're tough; I like that in a girl." He responded. I was a bit taken aback by that, was he trying to make a move on _me_? "So, want to go out and eat something with me? I know this nice place over at the corner" I think I nearly choked. My racing thoughts went to a standstill.

"Actually _my _girlfriend already has plans with me today," A voice that unmistakable belonged to Kid said from behind me. I looked up to his face, but his eyes stared straight ahead into Tony's. He draped an arm over my shoulders and I froze. What was he doing? His face looked cold and hard, not the face I was used to. The shock of what he just said kept me from saying anything, so I just watched.

"Oh, sorry about that I didn't know that she was with you. Anyway I'd better go now," Tony answered and walked away down to where Nate was. Kid dropped his arm and I realized I had been holding my breath that whole time. I looked up at Kid waiting for some sort of explanation because I was totally at lost for words.

"You're probably wondering why I did that, let me explain before you get mad, ok?" he said a bit sheepishly. This was way out of character for him, Kid never got awkward or shy with anything really, that's why I found him so easy to talk to. His hand shot up to his hair, a nervous habit of his. I always thought it was cute. It was too bad I was at loss for words; I stood there stupidly with no idea how to respond to that. I decided to wait for him to speak, I doubt that even if I knew how to respond I wouldn't be able to muster up the courage and say it.

"Yeah that's something I'd like to know too!" A booming voice belonging to Blackstar said from behind me, "Why'd you do that Kid, a guy finally talked to Maka and you scared him off. What's the deal?" What was he doing? And why did Blackstar, of all people, have to get into this? Then I remembered, _Forget crushes or whatever, no guy has ever given me a second glance._ The whole stuck in the closet experience flooded back into me and I felt blush seeping into my cheeks.

"It's not like that, I was just protecting Maka, I saw him kissing another girl a little while before and I felt like doing a good deed," he answered hotly. Blackstar responded with a _whatever._

"Anyway," I started, "Thanks for..."

"It's fine. Sorry if I confused you, you seemed a bit startled before." I noticed his hand went back up into this hair.

"It's fine really, I mean I'd do the same for you," I said a bit too eagerly and blushed despite myself. Liz called him over after that. I watched his feet leave footprint where he walked, and how the wind tussled his hair to the side. I couldn't help but to remember how he said I was his girlfriend and the warmth of his hand over my shoulders.

I finally tore my eyes away from his receding figure and turned to find a sly grin plastered on Blacktar's face. It was then that I realized two things; I was in love with Kid, and Blackstar knew

**I just want to take this time to say thanks to all my supporters out there, you guys are the best! Without you guys I don't think I would have the motivation to keep on writing. So once again, and sorry for sounding like a broken record, but thank you all!**

**~ShiningSoul24**


	4. A pair of shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Kid

_Was it just my imagination?_ I thought. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, like that one time I thought I had forgotten to place a CD back on the shelf and I rushed home to check. Like usual I had made a fuss out of nothing and it was right on the shelf on the exact spot I left it in, but this time I knew something was wrong. _No, nothing was wrong, _I told myself, but what if had forgotten this time?

My hand went up to my hair in an annoying habit; I quickly forced it down and tried to keep myself from pacing. I never forgot to tie them, not once before so why would I have this time?

"You ok Kid? You seem a bit pale." Maka's voice inquired from next to me.

"What, you scared of heights or something?" Blackstar asked me rudely. We all stood in a line waiting for the Ferris wheel. After almost an hour's wait, there were only a few people ahead of us now. The machine went up almost twenty stories and was said to house the best view of the ocean you could get, but that wasn't what was on my mind right now.

"I have to go and check something," I answered and pushed my way through the crowd taking a look back as I was about to jump over the railing to let myself out. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Maka look at me in disappointment before hurryingly turning away.

"Wuss," I heard Blackstar say as I made way back to the small hotel, thankfully, not too far from the rides. The nearer I got there the more my paranoia grew. Of course I tied my shoes, I always did, I thought in a feeble attempt to try and reassure myself.

Every time I took off my shoes I would tie the laces in perfect bows, I couldn't have forgotten this time. I ran through the lobby and dashed up the stairs receiving funny looks from the other guests, but I couldn't care less. All that mattered in the world were those laces. If I had for some reason forgot to tie them my life would be over.

Maka

The happy excitement that had been bubbling up inside of me burst the instant Kid turned his back and began to push his way through the crowd away from us. Knowing him he was most likely having one of his OCD attacks right now, but I still couldn't help but to feel a bit of disappointment.

"Wuss," Blackstar commented at Kid's receding figure. He looked back at me and I looked away in embarrassment. I had been hoping that we could go the Ferris together, even if everyone else tagged along with us.

I looked up at the rotating wheel and watched the multicolored carts revolve around. It was truly a sight to be seen. Each cart was colored differently. There were solid colored ones, ones with images painted on the sides and some so adorned with so many lights I wondered how it was possible to see out into the night from inside. My favorite was a blue one that had a sunset painted on it, too bad it was more than half way up now, so much for hoping on that one.

Soon it was our turn, and we all waited as the worker opened the door to let us in, suddenly his hand shot out in front of me and I abruptly stopped.

"Sorry guys, that cart only holds four," he said and gestured to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Soul as they all sat down.

"I'm sorry Maka, if I'd known then I would have waited with you," Tsubaki said with a bit of worry in her voice.  
"Don't worry; it's not your fault. I'll be fine, really." I yelled at the ascending cart. I looked at the next cart; it was huge and looked like it could fit 10 people.

"Could you two step out for a minute and let the family behind you on?" the worker asked with a kind smile. I looked behind us and a mother with six young kids stood there obviously worried about what would happen if they were separated.

"No way in h-" Blackstar started but I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side as they passed us.

"Sure, we'd be happy to." I answered the worker and received a relived look from the mother who was trying to get them all seated. I realized my hand still held his and I quickly dropped it. Blackstar didn't seem to notice.

"Here you go you two your cart." The worker said and gestured at the next available cart. My stomach sank as he ushered us toward it.

"You're joking right?" Blackstar growled at the worker. He only smiled as he told us to keep our hands and feet in at all times and a bunch of other miscellaneous protocol. I awkwardly got in next to Blackstar in the cramped cart and sat down next to him.

"The top portion of the ride can get bumpy, but don't worry, it's normal. If you get scared," he looked over to me, "then just hold your boyfriend's hand."

"He's not m-," but before I could get it out the ride jolted to the left and I was thrown against Blackstar who grabbed my shoulders to help steady me.

"Thanks." I said dryly and tried my hardest not to blush. This was literally turning into the worst situation possible. The cart was in the shape of a heart with little pink lights surrounding the outside. The inside wasn't any better; there was only one bench to sit on and it was on an incline so I was slowly sliding down closer to him, and no matter how hard I gripped the edge of the seat and planted my feet I still slid down.

Another jolt sent me falling into him.

"Sorry Blackstar," I apologized and tried to slide back up, but to no avail.

"Just lean against me already, it's fine." He replied. I uncertainty let go and leaned against him. I looked away shyly and tried not to think about it. The darkness of the cart brought back memories from being stuck in the closet. I tried not to think about that either as we steadily ascended upward way too slowly for my liking.

I thought instead to how it would be like if Blackstar had left and Kid and I were stuck here. I could feel my face heating up at the thought. I pictured myself looking like one of those pink lights outside the cart. A few minutes passed and we were almost to the top. The combination of the wheel being so enormous and the slowness of it meant it would take forever to get to the top. Blackstar was being uncharacteristically quiet for himself and seemed deep in thought.

"Say Maka," he said suddenly, "Why haven't you asked Kid out yet?" My face was definitely shining like those lights right now.

"What kind of question is that?" I answered shyly, pulling at a lose string on my sweat shirt.

"I know you like him, so why not ask him? He might like you back and then you guys can be happy." He really didn't understand did he? All day I had been wondering if Kid was thinking the same way about me.

"If I did ask him and he said no then what? It would only be uncomfortable between us for a long time." I impulsively burst out. I felt him shrug.

"So what, it's better than living with regrets. That's why I'm always doing things that seem so crazy and reckless to you. I would rather die young without regrets than old and regret not ever going these things. I'm not expecting you to go jumping off bridges or to go and dye your weird colors, but I think you should try and do something to make yourself happy," he finished almost at a whisper. I wonder if he did actually have some regrets.

Just as I was about to ask the cart jerked and I was flying into him again. A heard a dull thud,

"Dammit! That was my head," he went on swearing about the ride and looked out and realized we were on top, it was a truly a sight to be seen. The sea seemed to be endless and the horizon stretched on forever. Even my current predicament couldn't ruin this moment.

As we descended down most of what we said seemed forgotten. Soon the ground came rushing towards us and it abruptly slowed. Blackstar pushed his way through and jumped out. I exited next and was met with Soul's raised eyebrows.

"What? You got something to say?" I asked him forcefully.

"Oh nothing," but his bright eyes gave away his amusement. I turned away in disgust and ran to catch up with Tsubaki and the others, feeling a bit flustered. She looked back and threw me a smile as I made my way toward her. She didn't say anything about what just happened, which I was thankful for, but she was really quiet as if waiting for me to say something. Suddenly I heard Blackstar yelling,

"Yeah right, you just chickened out, stop making up excuses." We all turned back to see what was going on.

"No really, I didn't chicken out. I thought I forgot to do something, but it turns out I was wrong," Kid replied placidly, "Anyway, what are we doing now?" I heard Blackstar mumble something and Soul laugh.

"Oh oh, do they have any giraffe rides here? If they do let's go right now!" Patty squeaked excitedly while jumping up in down in anticipation. Liz rolled her eyes and Tsubaki ended up breaking the news to her that there were no giraffe rides. Patty's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"But they do have a safari ride," Tsubaki tried in hope of getting her spirits up. While Patty jumped on the idea the guys all groaned in unison.

"You guys go, we'll go on something else," Soul replied. So we separated for now. The guys went one way and we made our way in the other direction. Even though there was a safari ride Tsubaki neglected to mention that the target age for that ride was for 4-7 year olds. So we compromised; Liz would accompany Patty and Tsubaki and I would go and get everyone something to eat.

The line was shorter than expected and there was a numerous amount of tables to pick from.

"How about here," I suggested, gesturing with a wave of my head since my hands were full with two trays of food.

"Yeah, it seems nice," Tsubaki answered as she placed down the trays she carried. We sat in silence for a few minutes eating slowly.

"Hey, can I ask you something," I asked her after a few minutes. After a nod I went on, "What do think about kid?"

"He's a good person, and really nice. A good friend too. Why do you ask?" She answered curiously. I nervously pulled on a string on my sweatshirt.

"Uh… I kinda want some advice about something," I said. I could feel my face turning red, "It's about kid." Unexpectedly, Tsubaki smiled and looked almost amused.

"You like him, don't you?" she replied. I suppose my silence was what clued her in on my astonishment, so she added, "I noticed that you always watch him and how upset you were when he left before, so I guessed that you did. I mean, you don't hide it very well."

"Do you think he noticed?" I asked anxiously. If Tsubaki noticed than Kid may have too.

"No, if he did he would have said something about it. He isn't the sort of person who hides his feelings, at least he doesn't seem that way," Tsubaki answered. I realized what she said was mostly truth. Though Kid didn't show his emotions all the time he did enough to let us know how he felt from time to time. Take symmetry for example, he sometimes cried over it or jumped for joy the same way Patty did for giraffes.

"When Sai asked you out how did you respond? Where you nervous?" I asked, and then realized my stupidly, of course she was! Who wouldn't be? I'm not sure why I asked it, maybe to see how these things worked. There was so much more to romance than I had first thought. In books it was easy; there was a conflict and then they fell in love, it was happily ever after. The words only went so far, they didn't explain about the strange feelings and confusion, I suppose those were up to us to figure out. Before I could say never mind Tsubaki replied,

"Actually, I asked him." She seemed a bit embarrassed, "and I think you should ask Kid."

"Whoo we're back!" suddenly was shouted. I turned to see Liz and Patty walking back; Patty looking overjoyed and Liz… not so much. Thankfully, Tsubaki dropped our discussion. I didn't want to talk about it in front of them, and Tsubaki was smart enough to know when to stop.

As we ate most of the conversation was between Liz and Patty, Tsubaki listened more as she always has. I only talked when I was asked directly, but no one commented about my distantness. You could say my head was in the clouds. I was thinking about what Tsubaki had told me and was a bit confused. For all I knew I thought it was customary for the guy to make the first move, not the other way around. Maybe she got tired of waiting for him to ask so she decided to. Well, despite it being a bit unorthodox I thought it was a good idea. There was no rule against a girl making a first move, was there?

"Maka, were leaving now." Liz said. I realized I didn't respond the first two times.

"Oh sorry," I apologized as I got up.

"You looked like you were daydreaming, ooh, was it about some hot guy?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Maybe," I answered to their raised eyebrows. Did they think all I ever thought about was academics? I mean most of the time I did, but sometimes my mind wanders like everyone else's. No further commentary was made as we made our down to our hotel.

"Shoot, I left my sandals at the beach," I said fuming. I always carried two pairs with me; one for walking on the boardwalk and another for the sand and water. Normally I would declare them as a lost cause, but they were my favorite pair and expensive.

I grumbled as I got on my other pair, for all I knew they could be washed away now, we were really close to the water before I thought bitterly.

"Tsubaki, I'll be back in bit," I yelled into the other room. A soft alright came from there and then bangs followed by Tsubaki asking Blackstar to stop trying to strangle Soul.

I sighed, I was hoping she would ask to come with me, but she seemed preoccupied with the guys at the moment. Just as my hand touched the doorknob I heard someone behind me say,

"Wait Maka, I'll come too." I heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Kid.

"You don't have to do that, I can go myself," I replied hoping my embarrassment wouldn't show in my voice.

"I was going out anyway, I lost a button to one of favorite shirts and it's impossible to concentrate knowing that, I was going out to buy a new one," he answered sadly. I couldn't hold back my smile as we both walked out the door. That was the typical Kid; I wondered where he was planning to go to buy a single button. His perfectionist personality might have seemed annoying to some people, but I thought it was cute.

We made our way down to the beach in silence. I looked for any sort of indication of where they could be. There weren't many landmarks at a beach, so finding the spot we were before seemed impossible, especially with the setting sun casting shadows of jutting out rocks and making everything distorted looking. Suddenly for an unknown reason I fell. A few seconds later I was in hole someone had done in the sand, I realized it was the one Blackstar had dug to try and trick Soul into falling in.

"You ok Maka?" Kid asked as he offered me up a hand. I took it gladly, even though the hole was only a little more than waist deep, I didn't want to refuse, for a multitude or reasons.

"Yeah fine, at least now I know where my shoes are," I replied and looked around the surrounding area. As I thought they were only a few feet away. I picked them up and shook the sand out of them, all that for a pair of shoes, I thought. I looked up to see kid watching the water. I walked over to him silently and starred at the waves with him.

"Hey Maka, how do you feel when you look out into the ocean?" He asked suddenly, still facing the water. I thought about it and responded with,

"Small I guess, compared to the whole ocean." He just nodded as if coming up with some sort of conclusion in his head, I just shrugged it off and watched him. He starred at the water in deep thought. It seemed like a good time to study his face. He seemed oblivious of me watching him so I continued to stare. The white lines in his hair stood out like, well, white against black. I never really noticed until now but he was really good looking. The way his lips came together perfectly and his eyebrows arched just the right way.

I sighed and turned back and watched the waves hit the rock making droplets of water fly into the air. I realized this would be a perfect moment to ask Kid out, but when I tried to make out the words my mind went blank and I lips refused to move. I think the reason for muteness was embarrassment and a bit of fear too. Just. Say it. I thought to myself, but at the very thought of it my face felt warm. What was wrong with me? I'm not a shy person, I never was, so why can't say something so simple. I've read it a hundred times, and in hundred different ways. You'd think that one of them stuck in my head, but no.

I watched the water in silence dreading every passing second; knowing that sooner or later he would decide to go back and I would have to swallow whatever words I had in my mouth and follow.

I think any other girl in the world would have jumped on this situation; I have to admit I've dreamed about a few times, but dreams are nothing like reality. I'm not sure what triggered the thought, but suddenly I was taken back to when Blackstar lectured me on regrets, _it's better than living than regrets_, I think it was what he said. I realized that I would regret not saying anything. Maybe now today, or the after, but someday when Kid went on and dated some other girl I would then regret not saying anything.

I clenched my fists and took a breath before I asked,

"Kid, can I ask something of you, I've been meaning to ask for some time and I think the time is right now?" _damn, why am I so stupid_? I thought. That was the best I could come up with? I shrank away in embarrassment as him head turned. A polite puzzled expression crossed his face.

"What is it Maka? Hey are you feeling alright, you seem a bit red?" he asked me in turn. I did I have to blush all the time? My mind went blank for a few seconds as his eyes stared into mine, they were mesmerizing.

"Uh…" was I could muster, but then another confused look crossed his face and it snapped me back to reality, "what I wanted to ask you… was …was." I could feel the heat in my face. Suddenly it all came out all at once,

"Doyouthink youmightwanna goout anddosomething sometime?" I spluttered.

"Sorry, I don't understand." he said sounding even more confused if that was possible. I took a deep breath to try and steady myself and managed weakly,

"I was wondering… would you maybe want to go out sometime for like ice cream or something, you know … just the two of us?" That was the best I could do? Ice cream? Really? I mentally kicked myself and hoped for the best. Kid suddenly turned away and his hand went up to his hair.

"Oh, never mind; uh…forget I said anything. I should go now." I said a bit awkwardly. I'm so stupid I thought as the tears brimmed in my eyes and threatened to fall over. Why did I ever think Kid would feel the same way about me? He was the son of the Shinigami; he could get almost any girl he could want, so why would he fall for me of all people, plain old Maka Albarn-

My thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted. Two hand grabbed my behind the waste and pulled me in.

"Wha-," was all I could manage. I was dumbstruck, why was Kid doing this?

"You never let me answer. I think ice cream would be nice sometime, but I have something else in mind. How about we just stay here for a while?" He asked me. No way, I thought he actually likes me back? To prove his point he let go of me and sat down right on the sand. His arm was extended towards me in a way that was asking me take it. I did and he gently pulled me down until I sat right next to him. After I sat he still didn't let go and I was becoming increasingly aware how close he was to me, only a few inches away.

It felt fake though. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever conjure up such a scenario. But his hand in mine and the warmth of it proved me wrong. It was real, very real, but I still couldn't help the nagging feeling I got.

"Why, why did you say yes to me?"I asked in almost a whisper, "And do you really mean it?"

"For someone so smart you sure are dumb sometimes," he answered. I felt an upcoming blush making its way onto my face, "I liked you for a while now, but I could never find the right words to tell you. And I also said you because you're you Maka. No one can even come close, you're smart and cute and funny and," he cut off suddenly and looked away. I realized he was blushing now. I almost laughed; I've never seen Kid blush.

"And you asked if I really mean it. And of course I do, but words only go so far, especially for you. So how about I show you?" Suddenly I was thrown back against the sand in one fluent motion. The water was only a feet away but I could care less right now. The shoes I had been holing slipped from my hand, forgotten, his one hand was on my shoulder and the other pressed down in the sand next to me.

He leaned in close and closer, making the space between up deteriorate even faster. I couldn't breathe when he was only an inch away. He was so close that his hair swept across my face due to the wind. And finally the little space remaining went away as he placed his lips onto mine. The kiss was nothing like that night on the dare; it was so much gentler, soft. I still had little idea on what to do but Kid guided me, when he opened his mouth so did I.

We were like this for quite some time, until both of us were sort of breath from forgetting to breathe. And just as suddenly as it started, it ended. He pulled away slowly his face glowing pink and my breath coming up short as if I had gone for a run. I sat up slowly and uncertainly leaned against him. He but his hand around my shoulders to steady me.

And we stayed like that for maybe hours or minutes. Time didn't seem to work right. The silence between us stretched just as far as the horizon, but it was a comfortable one. During that time all I could think of the arm around me. I felt as if we were the only two alive, and it wasn't too hard to believe that since we were on an empty beach. I wonder it Kid felt the same way. I hope he had the same butterflies in his stomach as I did, the same dizzying sensation, the short of breath feeling. And for one Blackstar's advice held true. I was happy, and I was nice to see what I might have missed out on.

The silence remained there for a while, but I didn't mind. It was easier not to say anything, showing it was better.

The only thing that broke the silence was the thumping of our hearts.

**Ah… done. So that's it! What did you think? Anyway I'm sorry if anyone was waiting me to update this… yikes my last update was three weeks ago. Sorry. Me being my genius self accidently deleted the story and had to re-type all over. Anyway I say a quick thanks to all my supporters! You guys are really the best! Well until next time, whenever that may be, bye**

**~ShiningSoul24 **


End file.
